Corroding
by Mello'M'Keehl
Summary: Mello finds himself in a hospital bed, broken leg and ribs, not to mention the scar spread across half of his body. After a week of peace he ends up with an annoying room mate. He also has one very particularly hot male nurse named Andy. There's a lot of fun between the three and relationships start to evolve in the passing months he's stuck there.
1. Day one

It had been a week since the accident. I didn't bother asking the doctors how bad the damage was. I could tell by their faces that I was a mess.

My parents had came to visit, but apparently my mum couldn't bring herself to look at my half bandaged up corpse. Yeah, corpse. That was what I may as well be right now, because I sure as hell do feel like it.

Anyway, things were starting to get boring, I had a broken leg and well half of my face and upper chest had been destroyed by the flames.

I didn't want to look at myself, not now. I knew if I did I would probably snap and throw myself out the huge glass window that looked more than tempting.

But, thankfully they had my right leg hoisted up in a sling, meaning I couldn't even go for a piss without assistance. Nice. Great. Living the life Mello.

The nurses weren't too bad. Mostly young, one was a dude, my main nurse. He was okay, a little older than me. I'd have guessed he was around three years older than me tops, myself being seventeen.

They'd put me in a shared room, despite the fact that the other bed next to mine was empty, possibly just because they pitied me. I had no idea. But, I hoped that bed stayed that way. I was in no mood for company, especially when it would be a complete stranger.

They put me asleep because the pain would have been too bad for me to cope with and would have sent my body into shock. If you ask me I don't even know how I survived.

How I was injured. I'll save that for another time. It wasn't important. Actually quite pathetic.

I was staring up at the ceiling, waiting for my afternoon check in with the male nurse, when instead I was greeted with the sound of people chattering outside.

At first I thought that maybe it was my parents, but they wouldn't be the type to visit often, if ever again. I was lucky I actually got to speak to my father since I most likely wouldn't be seeing him for the remainder of my time here.

I shifted in my bed to look at the door, two nurses held the double doors open while another pushed the hospital bed in.

Hell. Fucking. No.

Lying on the bed was a young boy, he looked to be around my own age, I couldn't see much of his face since he was wearing a pair of… Goggles? Was he for real? He knew he wasn't going to a rave, right?

Whatever.

Above the goggles poked out a tuft of red, messy, hair. Oh boy what was wrong with men now days. Didn't they know what a comb was? Lazy bastard.

I groaned quietly and turned my head away as the younger female nurse smiled at me. I didn't want a roommate. This was going to be a pain in the arse.

Thankfully he was knocked out, but I didn't know how long that was going to last.

I'd had a pretty decent week here by myself, enjoying my solitude with the passing of nurses checking up on me and free meals, it was nice.

Not for a minute in those passing moments did I wonder about the bed, not until now, why did I have to even acknowledge it?

It seems as though as soon as I wondered about the bed and why I was in a shared room, alone, was the moment when I found myself with a new roomie.

"Hey, Mello."

Ah, his voice could melt chocolate I swear.

Andy, my nurse walked in, I ignored the women and whatever they were doing as they set up the boy in the bed next to me, only giving the handsome brunette my attention.

"Hey." I grumbled, my voice being a lot more hoarse than I expected it to be, that was when I realised I hadn't had a drink in what must have been two days…

"Oh, hold on." He furrowed his brows and filled up a cup of water from the fountain, returning quickly offering it to me.

I took it with my good arm and a small 'thanks' before pretty much guzzling it down. The cool water parching my thirst.

"You know… You should just ask us if you want something." He muttered, as he scribbled something down on his notepad that he always held so dearly to his chest.

I just grunted back at him, not wanting to deal with whatever that redheaded creature, in the bed next to me was.

"As you can see you have a new roommate. His name is Matt. He'll be here until he recovers. He's… Ill, I will not, well, technically cannot go into detail. Not that you care though Mello." He finished off his words with a playful grin and a raise of a brow.

Oh, boy. Was he cute when he acted like he knew me, although we had became quite familiar in the passing days. He knew not to bother too much because I didn't care, and I liked that. Someone who could just leave me be.

I clucked my tongue at him and rolled my eyes, a smile daring to tug at the corner of my lips. Had our conversations always been this playful? Was I getting soft? Nah.

"Anyway, I need you to be nice to him. He's quite shy. Don't be mean and I'll see what I can do about getting you some chocolate."

He winked at me and tapped the end of his pen against his clipboard, something he seemed to have a habit of.

"How old is he?"

That was all I really cared about, if he was young then he was going to be a nagging nuisance, but maybe if he was a tad older he'd leave me be and appreciate how little I liked to talk to people.

"Sixteen. So only a year younger than you."

He flashed me his bleached teeth and then actually bothered to tear his gaze from his notes and look at me.

"Okay." I whispered, now taking the time to glance over at him.

He was fairly pale and both of his arms were bandaged up, I had no idea why but it must have been something bad for him to have a drip and a bag of blood on the end of it. Gross. I did not need to see that.

"Mello… Not that I expect you to but please, if he does not want to talk about his injures, don't pressure him to."

I just nodded and looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes past twelve and usually I'd have had my dinner by now.

"You know I'm not nice when I'm hungry so would you at least get me some food if you're going to waste your time bothering me."

I sighed and looked up at him, finally, and offered a smile.

"Sorry. Just tired, and hungry. I guess."

He waved a hand as if he thought nothing of it and beckoned one of the nurses over, I then chose a meal out of the two that were being offered that day and sunk into my pillow.

"It itches." I told him, going to grab at the bandage on my face, when my hand was automatically grabbed and pulled down.

"Don't. No touching. I can take them off next week."

One more week and then I'd be able to look at my ugly face. How wonderful. At least with the bandages on I didn't have to deal with the damage that had been done.

"Sure."

My stomach growling broke the awkward silence that had fell between us. Andy laughed and let go of my hand, probably feeling bad for having to scold me.

"Don't worry foods on it's way."

He told my stomach, before turning on his heels to check on this 'Matt'.

I watched closely at how he examined his bindings, he even stopped to tighten one and then re-wrap the other, the old bandage being covered in blood as he disposed of it.

I turned my head at the sight of the blood, it being was too much for me to handle. I never was one for blood, made me light headed.

"He's going to wake up in a couple of hours, when he does, if you are awake, I would like you to call for a nurse. Although, one will be checking up now and then it would be helpful of you."

He smiled at me, a smile I couldn't deny, and I bit my lip with a nod of my head.

Using his looks to get one over on me. Little shit. I'd get him back.

The nurse then padded in with my food on a tray, no dessert, as usual. I wasn't allowed any because it wasn't good for my blood sugar levels or some crap like that. I didn't really pay attention when someone spoke to me.

Unless it was Andy. He was tolerable and not to mention hot as fuck.

I thanked the young blonde who was busy batting her eyelashes at myself then Andy, her eyes going back and forth like she was observing a tennis match.

Dumb bitch.

"I'll let you know if you just let me eat in peace and switch the TV on for me."

I smiled at Andy, who nodded and turned on the movie channel, before waving and leaving me be.

I sat up in my bed, as much as I could manage anyway, and watched the dumb romantic movie as I ate. I ended up watching the whole thing, I think it was called 'The lake house' and actually it was okay.

A couple of hours passed and by now it was around four, I'd spent the time after lunch reading and catching up on some English homework that had been sent out for me, when I heard rustling from the bed next to me.

"Wh-where am I?"

Asked a very dry voice, much like my own had been earlier. I did as asked by Andy and called for a nurse. She then came briskly and gave me a worried look as she saw I was perfectly fine.

I then pointed out the boy had woken up and explained what Andy had asked me to do, she jotted down some things on a notepad and then left, telling me he'd be fine and if not then I should call again.

I just watched him as he sat up, looking pretty confused before he noticed the bandages on his arms and seemed to remember why he was here suddenly.

"I'm Mello. You're in the hospital, and you shouldn't touch those or Andy will get pissy."

I explained briefly, not wanting to be too harsh to the kid, he seemed pretty afraid and shaken up. Not to mention he was still as pale as a porcelain doll.

"M-Mello…"

He mumbled to himself, although I didn't know why he was repeating my name? Hadn't I just told him?

Fucking moron. Great. I didn't want to deal with this. Not now. I mean don't get me wrong he could have been the sweetest boy in the world.

But, I wouldn't know. I didn't know him afterall, and that was exactly it. I didn't want to. It was nothing personal… I just didn't like people. Never had done.

Yes it did have something to do with the fact that I had terrible parents who pretty much ignored my existence, and I was bullied ever since I was a child for looking and dressing like a girl.

"Yeah."

I nodded, before going back to my book. I needed to finish it by friday and it was wednesday today, so that didn't give me much time. Although, I knew I could do it.

Anyway, by now he was scrambling through the drawer next to his bed, looking pretty confused, mumbling something to himself.

I sighed and set my book down.

"Whatever it is you're looking for it probably won't be in there."

That was then I lodged the bookmark between the pages, deciding this was going to be one long night.


	2. Day two

"I want my gameboy… It's small and rectangular and bright yellow!"

He explained, looking rather desperate. Wow was this kid for real? Who still even used those things.

"Don't know. But, here. If it will shut you up use this."

I awkwardly leaned down to grab my backpack and looked through it's contents for a minute, before pulling out my PSP Vita, and handing it over to him with a couple of games.

"Oh, shit man. Thanks! You sure?"

"Yeah, may as well keep it. My parents bought me if to play while I'm here, but… I'd much rather read."

I sighed when I discovered I'd eaten all the chocolate I'd managed to sneak in, wrapped up in my boxers so the nurses wouldn't find them if she checked my bag.

"Fuck…"

He looked up from inspecting the device and smiled at me, a huge goofy grin plastered across his face. What was this kids deal? Why was he so fucking happy? He was in a hospital.

"What's up, Mello?"

I don't know what it was, but something about the way he said my name… His voice. If I hadn't been looking at him I'd have sworn I knew him from somewhere. I shook my head at the thought and placed my bag on the floor.

"I ate all my chocolate."

I shrugged and lay back in my bed, my good arm under my head, luckily he was facing my good side and probably wouldn't be able to see my bandages unless I turned my head, and since I had the sheets pulled up to my chest I was all good.

"Chocolate? You like chocolate, huh? I'll keep it in mind."

He smiled at me and then within a minute or two he already had a game up and running, something that would have probably taken me triple the time to just work out how to turn the thing on.

"So, Matt…"

I thought about what I was going to say for a moment before speaking. Initially I did want to ask him how he'd got himself in here, but by the loss of blood and bandages on his arms I could put one and two together.

"...Any idea where your parents are?"

I mumbled, thinking up something quickly so my pause wouldn't look suspicious, hopefully he didn't notice I wanted to ask him something other than that.

"Umn… Hmn…. Yeah, sounds fun."

Oh boy, was he actually ignoring me when I was trying to make conversation for probably the first time in my life. That was it. I picked up one of my hard back books and launched it at his head, snorting when it knocked his goggled from his face, and around his neck.

"Hey!"

He pouted, but his expression seemed to lighten when he noticed I was laughing.

"Don't… Don't ignore me!"

I managed through my laughter, coughing slightly, causing me to pause and hold my side, squinting in pain.

I stayed like that for a couple of minutes, something sharp was pressing against my lungs and I couldn't breath. I managed a couple of sharp breaths and kept my eyes closed tight, willing it away. For a moment back there I'd managed to forget how broken I actually was, and it was nice… While it lasted anyway.

"Blondie."

I automatically lifted my head when I felt a hand on my back and the redhead kneeling beside my bed.

"Deep breaths."

He started to take long deep breaths and I began to mimic him, hell knew that would work, but it did. Even if for moment I felt like a woman in labour.

For a moment I tried to talk, but that backfired, causing me to take a sharp breath. Fuck this hurt. Really bad. I felt like I was about to die. I'm not kidding, breathing was only getting more difficult as the minutes passed.

The next thing I can remember was Andy, he grabbed my good arm and inserted an IV, before attaching me to a drip, I don't know what he was saying to me, but his mouth was certainly moving as if he were speaking.

My vision got hazy and I could see him escorting Matt back to his bed, that was when I made a mental note to thank him later for not being a complete moron and calling for a nurse.

Apparently, I had two broken ribs, one of them was pressed against my lung. That explained the sharp pain I felt every time I tried to breath.

I woke up the next day, it was around three in the morning and I had been out for more than twelve hours.

I stirred for a couple of minutes, before reaching out to call for the nurse, but I stopped as I noticed the redhead kneeling beside my bed, his head bowed and his palms together.

I reached down and gently tapped the top of his head, before taking my rosary from my neck and handing it to him.

He didn't speak, and thankfully he didn't seem to mind me interrupting his prayers. I smiled at him through the dimly lit room, and he offered me his hand. He must have noticed I was religious, in some ways, and knew I couldn't kneel down to pray, being in a cast and all.

I took his hand, and we didn't speak, we both just bowed our head and held hands.

A couple of minutes passed, before Matt began to stand and I almost automatically let go of his hand. I looked too eager to let go and then I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I noticed your rosary… So I thought maybe it couldn't hurt… You know, he still listens if I don't believe right?"

I cracked a smile at how innocent he was, what was such a pure boy doing talking to a person like me, in such a horrible place like this. Hell. Who knew why? But, he was.

"Of course. Thank you."

He placed my rosary on the table beside my bed and then sat down on the edge of my bed, I shuffled over to make more room for him.

"You're Russian then, huh?"

He smiled at me and then I noticed what I hadn't earlier, he'd put my book down on the table next to the rosary, the one I'd thrown at him earlier.

"Sorry about that… Yeah."

I nodded and kept my face turned to the opposite side of bed he was sat on, begging he wouldn't ask about the bandages. That was the last thing I wanted right now. For me to get mad at him for no reason after he'd been so nice.

"You can't read English… I saw the noted you'd been making on the book."

He sure was nosy, huh?

"No… I only learnt how to speak it last month, I had to rush since we needed to move quickly and I didn't want to miss out on school."

I explained, my neck starting to cramp.

"You don't need to hide it."

Was all he said. He must have noticed how I kept my head turned at an awkward angle, but at his words I relaxed, turning to face him.

"Yeah…"

My tone was more hushed than I'd intended it to be.

He didn't mention it. I guess. But, still something made my stomach drop a little because we both knew what he was talking about, and I couldn't help but wonder if my face would ever be the same as it use to be.

"You should get some sleep."

I muttered, far too tired to argue with him if he disagreed, which he did almost automatically. But, I could tell he was tired, the kid was yawning past himself.

"Just sleep. I'll be fine. I have my book now."

I grinned and picked up my book, trying to stop the small chuckled that passed my lips when he flinched.

"Jesus man I thought you were going to hit me again then."

He pulled up his legs and crossed them, placing the PSP next to me on the bed.

"I told you. Keep it."

I picked it up and placed it in his hand, because let's face it I was never going to use that thing anyway.

"You su-"

I cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"I'm sure. Now just get to bed and sleep or something. I don't know just leave me alone."

I nudged his shoulder playfully, but the movement only caused me a sudden pain to my chest.

"Fuck."

I winced, although I tried my best to put on a front and act like it hadn't hurt too much. I shifted on the bed and pressed the button on the wall, maneuvering it so I was now sat upright. My new position actually causing the pain to fade.

"You alright?"

He reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, to which I just nodded, there was no point in snapping at this guy, he was only trying to help. Even if I didn't want it…

"Show me. How to play."

I nodded at the game in his hand and then noticed it flashing red.

"Oh shit I didn't give you the charger, it's in my bag go ahead and grab it."

I pointed down to the floor,before moving an arm up and under my head again, this being the position I usually took when I was at least trying to relax.

He hung off the edge of the bed, and I couldn't help but take a quick glance at his ass, that was when I realised there must actually be a god because whoever picked out those tight pacman boxers deserved… Well something nice anyway because he had one cute butt.

I bit my lip and refrained the temptation of slapping him across the ass and making him fall off the bed, I could already see him looking up at me from the floor with those big puppy dog eyes.

Talking about his eyes it looked like he'd taken his goggles off, but the bad thing was it was the middle of the night, and with only the moon to light the room, I couldn't see what colour they were.

Anyway, it seemed we played for hours, though I'm really not sure, but somewhere along the line I drifted off.


	3. Day three

I was awoken the next morning by that beautiful angel. Matt? Hell no. Not him. Andy. At first I was reluctant and continued to whine and pull the covers up over my head, but there's not much you can do when you're in a cast, hell you can't even roll onto your side, so in the end I gave up.

"Andy! You know I like to sleep in! Why are you waki-"

I shut up when I noticed he was pressing a finger to his lips and shushing me. He was pointing to the dumb bundle of red fluff next to me.

Oh hell no he didn't...

Well, it looked like he did. The moron must have fallen asleep next to me while playing that dumb game of his, can you really play a video game until you pass out? Wow. I couldn't even play one for ten minutes without getting bored, they were just... Pointless, in my opinion.

"Right, that's it."

I mumbled, nudging him with my elbow, ignoring the smug grin on Andy's face as he took a seat in the armchair next to my bed, watching me struggle to wake the younger boy up.

"Andy! Don't be an asshole! Help me, damn it."

He simply shook his head. Bastard. I'd get him back for this.

"Matt, you fucking dick. You better wake up."

I moved my bed so it was now sitting up and gave him a shove in the shoulder, causing him to fall off his bed. Oh fuck. I reached out to grab him but missed.

Oh shit. Shit. Shit.

Thankfully he was then grabbed by Andy, who was now kneeling at my bedside with Matt in his arms. Wow. What was this? Some sort of really bad chick-flick? I needed out of this place before people really did start thinking I was a girl.

"H-hey..."

The moron mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as if he hadn't just nearly split his head open on the hospital floor.

What an idiot. How could he be so careless? It was beyond me, and how the hell did he even manage to fit on my bed with me... I stared at the gap were he'd been sleeping, then realising that the space was actually really small, I looked over at Matt, and wow that kid was underweight. I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"No~ Andy I don't want to get them changed... Please."

I looked up again from whatever it was that I'd been staring at on the poster on the wall, and watched as Andy removed bandages from a very reluctant Matt.

"Just sit still will you!"

The male nurse chuckled, trying to catch Matt's legs as he kicked them and squirmed in his seat, really looking like an impatient child this time. I swear to God he was a year younger than me and you probably would have mistaken him for being thirteen if it wasn't for his stubble, the kid had such a baby face.

"Matt, just shut up and get on with it, he's got a killer right hook."

I winked at the brunette who just chuckled in turn and gave Matt a dark grin, but that didn't help at all, it just stirred him up more, and now he was whining along with fidgeting in his seat.

"Or do you want the book again?"

I smirked and reached for the hardback on the night-stand, and I swear he flinched before he held his arms our straight and started behaving.

"Oh boy, you got the book too?"

Andy chuckled and peeled off the bandages, revealing several wounds on each arm, all deep and sewn up with stitches, fuck did they look painful. They were obviously self inflicted. I didn't need to ask, you could just tell. I could see the look on his face drop, as he was met with his old wounds. So I decided to pull his attention away from them.

"Hey, Matt. Was the game any good then? You're pretty good with it, huh?"

His head snapped up, and like an excited puppy he nodded and began bouncing in his seat, which left Andy waiting until he had finished with his little fit of excitement.

"Yeah, Yeah! I umn... I... You fell asleep and I finished the dungeon then I carried on for an hour or so longer. I don't know how much longer... But, I finished off two more dungeon's and the last boss was all 'BOOM' and 'HEY BITCH IMMA' KILL YOU' and then I was all like 'OH HELL NO!' that bitch was dead within two minutes, tops."

I watched, wide eyes and mouth agape, as he bounced about in his seat as he showed me what he had to do in each dungeon, using whatever arm Andy wasn't working on at the moment, to swoop it about like he had his own imaginary sword.

I couldn't help but laugh when he finished, thankfully Andy didn't take too much longer, and I'd successfully managed to keep him busy from thinking too much, without him noticing, hopefully anyway.

"Nice job Mells."

Andy whispered to me, as he made his way over to my bed. I just shrugged, he wasn't pitiful at all, so I wasn't going to be nice to him.

"Fuck off, Andy. Where's my chocolate?"

I pulled out a hand from under the covers and made a 'grabby' motion to him. To which he simply smirked and reached around into his back pocket, pulling out three chocolate bars, my favourite brand. I reached out to snatch them from him, but instead he held them out of reach and I groaned.

"Nu-uh. You know how it works Melly~"

He pinched my cheek roughly and leaned down, pointing to his cheek. He was such a bastard, to make me do such a thing, especially now in front of Matt. But, I really needed that chocolate.

Reluctantly, I leaned up on my elbows as much as I could, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, quickly pulling away when I noticed Matt staring at us, his cheeks as bright as his hair.

"You're such a bastard."

I grumbled, taking the chocolate and ignoring his laughter. Andy could be such a shit sometimes.

"Just because we play for the same team doesn't mean you're aloud to make fun of me."

I bit my lip, to stop myself from pouting, but it failed to prevent anything and it was probably obvious I was pissed.

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"Oh... I see. Well that's no fun."

He chuckled and leaned down again, this time catching me off guard, and before I knew it his lips were pressed softly against my own. Shit. I froze. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were wide in shock. I mean, we'd joked about and stuff before, but never gone so far as to kiss...

Hell, his lips were just as I imagined they'd be... So smooth... Fuck. No. I couldn't do this! Besides, Matt was still here. Oh shit. Matt. I snapped out of it and moved away, automatically turning my attention the the very flustered teen, who'd quickly grabbed his game and tried to act like he wasn't watching us.

"Matt... He's not usually like this."

There was an obvious question to my tone, as I raised my brows at Andy in confusion, just what on earth was he up to? I honestly didn't know.

"L-l-like wh-what?"

He continued to stare at the handheld game, goggles now fastened even tighter than usual around his eyes.

Oh shit. I really blew it now. Just when I thought I'd managed to make a friend... Plus I wasn't the one who ruined it, hell he would pay for this, that I was sure of.

"Andy, you bastard. Get out!"

I snapped, my finger threatening to press the emergency button and send for the doctor. Who might I add was a small middle aged woman, but when she was pissy she was scary as fuck. I found that one out when she found me asleep with chocolate smudged all-over my cheek, after falling asleep; after a late night snack.

He raised his hands and backed off, knowing how much shit I could get him into, but instead I cracked a smiled and waved with my chocolate bar towards the door. He nodded and then scurried off, getting the picture.

"Matt, come here. I can't get over."

I shuffled over on the bed, leaving him plenty of room to sit, and pat the space next to me, but he didn't so long as look up at me. Weird.

"Don't make me hurt you with the book."

I chuckled playfully bouncing the book up and down in my hand, that being enough to make him scurry to my side. Boy, this kid was like a puppy.

"Good boy."

I ruffled his hair and set the book down, laughing when he pouted at me.

"Come here."

I patted the spot once again, then watched carefully as he hopped up on the bed next to me, picking at his freshly wrapped bandages.

"Hey, stop it."

I placed my hand over his and stopped him from ruining the wrappings, but for a moment I felt me chest ache when out hands touched, what the fuck was all that about? Like I knew, but I was going to ignore it.

I didn't want to deal with anything right now, I just wanted to make sure we were okay.

"I'm sorry about Andy, we're not a thing or anything... Actually, I was kind of really shocked."

I shrugged, staring down at my hands, that were now in my lap, Matt seated in the exact same position as me. We didn't know what to say, was there even anything to say? Andy had made things awkward for us and... Shit. He was homophobic, that was it right?

It hadn't even passed my thoughts until now. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You're homophobic right? Fuck. I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to change rooms..."

I mumbled, but was a little shocked when Matt shouted at me.

"N-no! That's n-not it at all! I umn... I kind of... Team... I mean... I play for the same team too..."

I could tell he was nervous, his voice was shaking all over the place and he was just about getting his words out, and by the way he was keeping his voice down, he wasn't out.

"You're not out?"

I had to admit I wasn't expecting him to be gay, that was a shocker, but he did look like the quiet type, one to keep himself to himself and just zone out for hours in his room with one of those games.

"No... It's kind of why..."

He got a lump in his throat and coughed awkwardly, nodding to his arms. Oh fuck. He'd tried to kill himself over that... Shit. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just grabbed him and hugged him hard, stroking his hair softly, biting my lip and closing my eyes when I felt his shoulders shake.

"Shhh... It's okay. Hey, you know you can talk to me any time you need to. Matt, you don't need to go through this alone. I know how rough it can be. Trust me I do... How do you think I got into this mess?"

It was ironic, we were both here for the same reason, we were both slowly cracking and needed someone to cling to. A reason to live, and I'd probably just made a really good friend I wasn't going to lose any time soon. Well, not if I could help it. I smiled when I felt him hug me back, his hands just resting awkwardly at my sides, but it was something.

We sat there for a couple hours, just in silence, exchanging a small glance now and then. Not having to say anything. It was like we understood, he just had to look at me and I knew what was wrong and him with me, and that point was proven when he tilted his head at me oddly and said;

"Don't worry it's noon, lunch should be here soon, but hopefully Andy won't deliver it."

There was a small hint of jealously to his tone, that only made me chuckled and hold him closer, as we waited for today's 'soup of the day'.

The rest of the day was mostly a blur, routine check ups, and Andy came by to apologise for scaring Matt, by giving him a game. I didn't have a clue what it was, 'dangan ronpa' whatever the fuck that was.

I just shrugged, leaving him to zone out in the bed next to me, before around midnight he crept in my bed, not saying a word, but only curling up into my side. My arm fitting perfectly around his waist and holding him in place, rubbing his side gently, until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
